Commission: Koga's Lover
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commissioned by Pronon1990. Koga saves Kagome from a snowstorm. When Kagome asked what she can do to repay him he asks her to be his lover.


Koga's Lover

Commissioned by Pronon1990.

Heavy winds carrying snow blew across the landscape. Snow filled the hillside, making it almost impossible for anyone to see. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" Kagome called out as she forced her way through the storm.

The young middle schooler had on a winter coat on, but it barely protected her against the elements. Her arms covered her face as she peeked out at the harsh snowy waves. Kagome had lost her friends in the storm and she was desperate to find them.

Her legs were freezing as she had nothing on them, but a skirt. Snow filled her hair and clanged to her body. "Inuyasha!" She dropped to her knees not able to move herself forward any longer. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep herself warm.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "It's so cold." Her body trembled as the raging winds swooped around her. Kagome felt herself going numb. Her body dropped to the ground as a blanket of snow wrapped around her.

Koga leaped through the snow. He landed on a hill and slid down halfway and looked around. "Ginta, Hakkaku! Where the hell are those two!?" He looked through the dark snowy winds that blurred his vision.

He continued down the hill in search for his lost comrades and his wolves. He used the jewel shards that were in his legs to move at super speed that also kept him warm in the massive storm. He started to dash across the landscape when his feet tripped over something.

The wolf demon flipped forward and crashed onto the snow. He slid forward on his back for a couple of inches. He rolled himself over on his knees and hand. "What the hack was that?" He peered through the falling snow to see a turned over woman passed out.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted. He picked himself up and ran back toward the unconscious girl. He kneeled down beside her. He placed his ear over her heart to make sure she was still alive. She was cold. "I need to get her warm."

The wolf demon carried her in his arms bridal style. He then ran for the snow covered hills.

-M-

Darkness.

Kagome heard cracks of fire in her ear. Slowly she opened her eyes that were in a hazy vision. Her eyesight slowly adjusted to the dim light in the cave. She turned her head toward the campfire where Koga sat in front of. The wolf boy smiled at her. "Hey, you're finally awake."

"Koga," she said weakly. She slowly sat up to see her coat covered her like a blanket. She then looked over at the demon again. "Did you save me?"

"Yeah, I got to say I thought that mutt would have been with you," Koga said.

Kagome wrapped the coat around her body to warm herself up. "We got separated when a demon attacked us. I was looking for my friends before I passed out. How can I ever thank you for saving my life?"

Koga placed his hand on his chest with a confident grin on his face. "You know I do anything for you, Kagome."

Kagome leaned forward. "No, I really want to thank you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Koga questioned. Kagome nodded. Koga stood up and walked over to the school girl. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her still cold shoulders. "Then be my woman, my lover."

Kagome blushed. She knew that Koga liked her, but she had forgotten how blunt the wolf demon could be with his feelings. She thought about kindly rejecting him, but there was something about those piercing black eyes that wouldn't let her do it.

Inuyasha. The dog demon was more focus on the demon than her safety and it had caused her to separate from the group while Koga first concern was her. She gave a gentle nod to him. Koga opened his mouth smiling.

Koga planted his lips over Kagome's. They both shut their eyes. Koga slipped off the coat that surrounded Kagome. He pulled her body closer, wrapping one arm behind her slender back. His hand descended down to grab her ass.

Read the entire thing on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry as they won't allow me to put the whole thing up on here.

-Please Comment-


End file.
